


No More Knives

by badassluthor



Series: #DansenFicWeek [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex is a disaster, not graphic but just a warning, trigger warning - blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: “You’re never allowed to use a knife again” Kelly stated from somewhere near Alex’s shoulder, and Alex chuckled softly.-#DansenFicWeek day three - prompt knife skills!





	No More Knives

**Author's Note:**

> bashed this out in about 20 minutes sorry it’s so short!
> 
> (trigger warning for blood - only mentioned a few times but don’t read if it’s an issue, be safe to yourself!)

Kelly had heard all about Alex’s cooking skills, or lack thereof, but she didn’t think cooking a simple stir fry would be so much chaos.

Kelly had turned away from her girlfriend for not even a minute, just to check if the noodles were cooking properly, when she heard the clatter of a knife and a long stream of curse words which ended with Alex sighing loudly. Kelly spun round to bear witness to a disaster - the knife Alex had been using was abandoned on the kitchen side, the peppers were half cut and splayed across the chopping board, and her girlfriend was clutching her hand with the kitchen towel, blood soaking through the cotton and staining her shirt at the same time, holding it up against her chest as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kelly rushed over, panic taking over as she saw how much blood Alex was covered in. 

“ALEX!” Kelly shouted, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm and pulling her away from the counter and directing her towards the sink. The therapist became a whirlwind of a person, dashing around the kitchen, turning off the hob and grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard, before slamming it on the draining board as she approached Alex. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, Kel, hey it’s just a scratch- OW” Alex began, before exclaiming in pain as the other woman yanked the towel away & rinsed the wound under the tap without warning, watching as her blood swirled in the sink before making its way down the drain.

“Just a scratch, just a scratch!” Kelly mocked as they both looked at the agent’s palm. It was definitely more than a scratch, Alex had to admit. A deep jagged cut ran across her hand, splitting open at the lower part of her thumb and ending midways across her palm, and both women stared at Alex’s hand for a moment. 

“It’s fine Kel” Alex reassures, her voice a mere whisper in the low light of the kitchen, and Kelly gulped and looked up at her girlfriend, levelling her with a serious stare which was mostly reserved for her patients.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Kelly states, placing the towel back into Alex’s palm and guiding her to a chair so she could sit down.  
Alex watched solemnly as the other woman rummaged through the first aid kit and brought over a few items. Kelly sat down silently in the chair next to her, gently pulling Alex’s hand towards her. The tension in the room was high, unbearably so, and Alex opened her mouth to speak, but stumbled over all her words. 

“Kel, Kelly ba-baby, it’s ok I’m-“

“Shh,” her girlfriend murmured as she peeled away the towel and inspected the wound carefully, tearing open some antiseptic wipes. “This might sting” Kelly warns softly, before swiping the wipe across her skin.

Alex inhaled sharply, her other hand clenching into a fist as she watched her girlfriend clean the cut and begin to dress it. Alex was mesmerised as she saw this side of her girlfriend appear - the soft side, the side which showed concern for her loved ones, the side which had such an intense need to care and look after others. Before she knew it, Kelly was wrapping a bandage around her palm, and packing away the first aid kit. Alex sat up, eyeing her girlfriend's handiwork with the bandage, before attempting to crack a joke. 

“So what’s the verdict doc?” She teased, watching as Kelly turned, leaning against the counter and staring at her for a second, before a hint of a smile crept onto her face.

“You’ll live” Kelly states as Alex walks over and presses a kiss to her head. 

“Is that so?” Alex replies, as she looked around the kitchen at the mess they’d (mainly Alex) had made. Ingredients for the stir fry were half chopped, various utensils scattered across the kitchen surfaces and Alex could spot the drops of blood on the countertops that would need to be scrubbed away. Alex looked back down at her girlfriend, and pulled her against her chest, and Kelly returned the gesture with as much vigor, wrapping herself tightly around Alex’s tall frame.

“You’re never allowed to use a knife again” Kelly stated from somewhere near Alex’s shoulder, and Alex chuckled softly.

“Sure thing babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! find me on twitter and Tumblr @badassluthor


End file.
